


Would You Be My Boyfriend?

by witchy_alien



Series: Would You Be My Boyfriend? [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kozume Kenma, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Friend, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-01-27 04:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21386419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchy_alien/pseuds/witchy_alien
Summary: Shouyou comes back to Japan and visits Kenma for the week. Kenma has a lot of feelings he needs to sort out.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Series: Would You Be My Boyfriend? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560463
Comments: 30
Kudos: 226





	1. Welcome back to Japan

Kenma checked his phone for the third time in the last two minutes. Time wasn’t moving fast enough for him. He continued to pace and check his phone, eyes searching the crowd of people. All in an attempt to find that bright orange hair. He couldn’t even remember the exact time Shouyou’s flight came in. Only that he was here in the same country as Kenma.

Kenma peaked over the heads of travelers walking through. Finally seeing Shouyou’s bright orange hair wearing an even brighter smile on his face. Kenma felt lucky for having those few minutes to admire that dumb smile right before Shouyou noticed him. Shouyou was fixing the front of his jacket and fiddling with his hair. Shouyou pushed the palm of his hand to slick it down in what looked like an attempt to smooth it. When it popped back up Shouyou frowned, making Kenma laugh to himself.

Shouyou’s eyes found his and he broke out into a wide grin. Shoving past people, he ran down the steps, making a leaping jump on the last step. Kenma braced his arms on either side of him waiting for the inevitable. Shouyou immediately embraced him in a tight warm hug. Kenma could feel his feet leave the floor as Shouyou lifted him into the air. 

Kenma had not worked out since high school. Any muscle mass forming then was replaced by soft, squishy skin. Shouyou, however, had done nothing but exercise. And Kenma could feel the defined arm muscles squeeze into his sides. 

Kenma felt faint and a little dizzy after that spin. He blamed it on just the spin. Not the light headed happy feelings blossoming in his mind. 

Shouyou beamed at him, smile looking brighter against tan skin. Kenma knew that he was blushing. He turned his head off to the side, “Is that your luggage?” 

Shouyou nodded, “Are you ready to take me to your home?” 

“Yeah,” Kenma lowered his head, hiding his smile. 

The walk to the train station wasn’t a quiet one. Nothing was ever quiet with Shouyou around. And Kenma couldn’t be happier. Shouyou pulled out his phone sharing all of the pictures Kenma had already seen. Kenma listened to all the stories attached, weird sound effects and all. 

Kenma pulled away from his gaze on Shouyou when he feels fingers against his. Looking down he saw Shouyou slyly working his hand into his. 

Kenma pulled away slightly, noticing the frown on Shouyou’s face in the middle of his story. Kenma wrapped his fingers between Shouyou’s and he froze mid sentence. 

“How have you been, Kenma?” Shouyou turned all of his attention to him. 

Kenma nodded, “I’ve been fine.” Kenma pulled Shouyou through check in and they crammed onto the train. Standing practically face to face, Kenma felt overwhelmed. 

Kenma knows Shouyou noticed his uncomfortable frown being so close to different bodies. He continued to tell his stories. Kenma isn’t sure if he’s doing it to be nice or because he just likes hearing his voice. 

Once off the train Kenma leads them to his shared apartment. Kuroo was still at work which left the apartment empty. Kenma’s thoughts went to places he didn’t expect just thinking about being alone with Shouyou. 

Shouyou found Kenma’s bed and splayed out onto it. Rolling onto his back Shouyou reached his arms out. Kenma sat down next to him. Similar to a cat Shouyou curled up into Kenma’s side. 

“Are you going to purr too?” Kenma wondered out loud. 

Shouyou smiled against the side of his leg, “Only if you want me to.” Kenma immediately filed that under his ‘save later’ file. 

Shouyou smiled wide and bounced back up. Kenma knew that smile. He could read Shouyou’s face in almost anything that he did. Kenma knew the words that were about to fall out of his mouth probably before Shouyou did. 

“Let’s explore,” He leapt out of bed. 

Only Shouyou could be on a plane and want to travel some more, Kenma thought. He watched as Shouyou undressed unabashed in front of him. Kenma felt like he didn’t blink the entire experience. Shouyou turned to face him as he was pulling on a clean shirt and grinned. 

Kenma blushed and pretended he was watching a less interesting poster. 

Together they headed out into the city. The sun had just set and Shouyou kept yawning. Kenma felt like he could barely keep up. Shouyou first stopped at a ramen shop, eyeing the menu. 

“Miss Japanese food?” Kenma nudged Shouyou closer to the shop. 

The excited look on Shouyou’s face made Kenma think he was having heart palpitations. “And being around Japanese men!” 

“So you have a type,” Kenma sat at the bar. 

“Sure do,” Shouyou wasn’t even drinking but his voice boomed throughout the area, “Small, quiet, and Japanese. What can I say? I’m a simple man.” 

“Simple is right,” Kenma ordered for them both. 

They teased each other some more and Kenma ordered them beer. Surprised Shouyou hadn’t actually tried it before. Kenma felt warm and full as they fell right back into how they were before he left. 

Whatever that was defined as. 

Kenma was still left unsure. It’s not like his interest was in anyone else. And Shouyou never expressed liking anyone but Kenma. It was all so confusing. 

Kenma shared his life, though he was sure Shouyou knew all the important parts. Finishing college, starting a job, and deciding to live with Kuroo were all major events. But Shouyou took it all in as if it were new information. Something about being able to say things face to face made it seem more real. 

Once done, SHouyou dragged them to their next stop which was a convenience store. Shouyou breathed in the air and went to collect his favorite snacks. 

“I’m starting to think you missed food the most,” Kenma teased. 

Shouyou turned to Kenma, eyes staring directly into his, “I missed you.” 

Kenma took a step back feeling embarrassed, “You’re allowed to miss more than one thing.” 

Shouyou paused, placing his hand on his chin in classic thinking mode. He then moved hand held basket further up his forearm. Holding his hands out and counted out loud, “Japanese food, Mom, Natsu, Kageyama, Yachi, Yamaguchi, Tsukishima, and Kenma.” 

Kenma pulled out a random assortment of chips throwing them into Shouyou’s basket. “C’mon,” Kenma tugged on his sleeve. 

They checked out and walked back home. Still on a crowded street they bumped shoulders instead of holding hands. Kenma brushed the back of his hand against Shouyou’s hand. He soaked in the warmth radiating off of Shouyou’s body. 

Arriving home Kenma ran Shouyou a bath. While he was bathing Kuroo came home holding take-out. 

“Figured you and your boyfriend already ate so,” He sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. Even with the TV on Kenma could feel Kuroo’s eyes burrowing holes into the side of his face. Kenma repeated the word in his head. 

“Boyfriend,” Kuroo said aloud. 

If Kenma had one superpower it would be the power to shut Kuroo up with his galre. Kuroo laughed to himself in response. 

The bathroom door opened and Shouyou came out. He greeted Kuroo, thanking him for allowing him to stay with them. Kenma felt like a creep staring at Shouyou. He watched a drop of water fall from Shouyou’s hair and down his cheek. Shouyou always seemed to have a ray of light surrounding hikm. His big eyes turned to stare directly at him. Kenma had to turn away in fear of being blinded. 

“You’re drooling,” Kuroo whispered. He then turned to Shouyou to ask about his training. It gave Kenma the distraction he needed to bathe himself. 

In the bath Kenma couldn’t help but think about that stupid word. “Boyfriend,” He said out loud to the empty room. He repeated it. It seemed like such a far away concept. They talked daily, held hands, went out together. But boyfriend would be labeling it into something more. 

Permission to ask for more things. Kissing, sharing a bed and not just a room, and so much more. Boyfriends would mean different introductions, telling friends. Boyfriends would mean being in love. 

Kenma felt like he was in love. His world was separated from Shouyou’s world. He was his own being. His own person. He had his own thoughts and worries. He liked living a simple life of going to work and coming home to play video games or relax with his best friend and his cat. 

But he wanted Shouyou to be a part of all that. He wanted to share his being, share his space, his friends. He wanted to share his worries, his life, his cat. 

Kenma got out of the bath. It was leading to dangerous thoughts. 

Thoughts about love. 

Kenma was in love. The kind of love that was crushing. Making his heart feel as if it could shatter if everything fell apart. The kind of love that swallowed him whole. The kind of love that made him feel whole. 

Shouyou was still on the couch with Kuroo when he came out. Together they were noisier than Kenma and Kuroo had ever been. They sat and watched a movie. Kenma squeezed between the two of them on the much too small couch. 

Kenma could hear his heart in his ears. He barely paid attention to whatever sitcom Kuroo put on. He could only focus on the way Shouyou took up space next to him. Shouyou’s knee bounced anxiously against Kenma’s thigh. When something funny happened on TV he let out a full body laugh. 

Sometime in the night Kuroo went to bed with a supportive pat on his friend’s shoulder. Kenma thought about moving over, giving Shouyou more space. But the braver part of him, the part of him Shouyou always brought out, decided to stay. 

And the ever so exciting, interesting Hinata Shouyou reached over and grabbed his hand. With only the noise of the TV they sat hand in hand. Kenma wanted to memorize the feeling of Hiniata’s hands. The hands that worked so hard every day for the last two years. The hands that were rough and calloused from years of training, years of fighting. Kenma slowly rubbed his thumb across the side of Shouyou’s hand. Shouyou’s grip tightened and Kenma knew that he wasn’t paying attention to the TV. Shouyou’s face was hyper-focused, eyes searching for something Kenma couldn’t see. 

“Shouyou,” Kenma blinked at him. In a feat that surprised even him he said, “I missed you.” 

Feeling the confidence and buzz of adrenaline, Kenma leaned in. Shouyou, much more excited, hurried in to press their mouths together.


	2. Boyfriend

Kissing was a new experience for Kenma. And being able to kiss whenever was an even newer experience. Anytime they were alone they would kiss. The thought of it brought so much joy to Kenma. He didn’t know where to place his energy, so he held it in. 

Shouyou, however, was an open book. His energy radiated through in everything he did. His hyper-focus moved from volleyball videos to turning his intense stare onto Kenma. He wasn’t subtle with his affection. Kenma appreciated the honesty in all of Shouyou’s interactions. 

Shouyou was so kind asking before each kiss. Kenma didn’t need to be asked, but he figured Shouyou was being polite. He had a weird gentle approach to it that Kenma found himself laughing in the middle of a kiss. 

Smiling against his lips, Shouyou stuck his tongue through. Kenma pulled away, surprised. 

“I’m sorry!” Shouyou backed up on the couch, “Was that too much?” 

Kenma thought for a moment. He was feeling overwhelmed. He closed his eyes placing the tips of his fingers against his lips. Feeling how chapped they were. His fingers were a lot less calloused than Shouyou’s hands. His hands were soft in all the places Shouyou’s were not. They were tough along his fingertips. He lingered, feeling the rough texture against his lips. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Shouyou whispered. 

Kenma opened his eyes to see Shouyou watching him. He leaned in and gave Shouyou a long kiss, pressing his tongue inside. Shouyou clutched onto Kenma’s Shoulders. He smiled into the open mouthed kiss. 

They pulled away just as the front door opened. Kuroo was ranting about something that he saw on the train ride back home. But Kenma couldn’t care enough to pay attention. All the attention he could manage was on Shouyou. 

Kuroo paused, flicking the back of Kenma’s head, “Don’t you have work or something?”

“I thought I told you that you are now supporting this household,” Kenma deadpanned. As if on cue Kenma’s cat pounced onto the couch to meow at Kuroo. 

Shouyou laughed and pet behind the cat’s ears. Kenma masked his disappointment with a glare at the cat’s direction. Wishing he had all of Shouyou’s attention like that again. He stopped once he noticed Kuroo giving him a shit-eating grin. Kenma felt silly for feeling jealous of a cat. 

“I’m on vacation until Monday,” Kenma said. He joined Shouyou in petting the cat. 

“Living in luxury I see,” Kuroo’s gaze was on an oblivious Shouyou. 

Kenma felt exposed. Laying around for the day in his hoodie and sweats, making out with Shouyou on the couch. It was like Kuroo just knew that’s what they were doing all day. 

Shouyou came from a place of no shame. Appearing even more relaxed in the presence of his friend and his pet. He was wearing a loose t-shirt and shorts. Even sitting cross legged, Kenma noticed the definition in those thighs. He stared down at the muscle that was showing from the raised short leg. 

Kenma felt warm all over. He tried not to think about kissing those kissing those thighs. 

Shouyou leaned into the Kenma’s space, “If you’re on vacation we should play tourists.” 

“Tokyo tower?” Kenma smiled. 

Shouyou shook his head, “Disney!” 

The room was completely silent. Kuroo was first to break the silence, filling the room with laughter. 

“No,” Kenma said. Because no to Disney and no to Kuroo’s stupid laugh.

Kenma could pinpoint the exact second Shouyou’s heart shattered. And he felt a little sad. But just a little. 

Kuroo finally stopped laughing long enough to speak, “Shorty, everyone knows not to go to Disney on the first official date.” 

Shouyou looked up at Kurro, “But we’ve been on lots of dates.” He had the nerve to have a straight face. 

This was the literal worst for Kenma. He could feel himself burning into the couch with embarrassment. And his friend, his best friend, just kept on talking. 

“But a first date as an official couple,” Kuroo explained, “as boyfriends.” 

Kenma stood up. He had to leave immediately. He went to his room and closed the door. It was the worst outcome of any conversation Kenma could have imagined. Kuroo had said the word boyfriend. Kenma was too much of a coward to look at Shouyou for a reaction. 

He should have waited. Seen if Shouyou would laugh it off or would he understand? Kenma mentally beat himself up for not staying. 

The other two were still in the living room. Their voices sounded far away even though the space was small. Kenma closed his eyes and sat on the floor. He hated that they were talking in suched hushed tones. He knew they were talking about him, but he couldn’t make out what they were saying. 

Finally, after what felt like a lifetime, there was a knock on his door. Kuroo was on the other side. Kenma’s body moved with the door as Kuroo eased his way inside. He sat down on the floor across from Kenma. 

“So you guys really aren’t labeling this thing?” 

Kenma shook his head slowly. 

“Shorty wanted me to apologize for upsetting you.” Kuroo had a small smile on his lips. “He got really mad and annoying when you left.” 

Kenma smiled, lowering his head in an attempt to keep it to himself. All the worrying he did alone in his room, and Shouyou was out there worrying for him. 

Kenma sighed and put on a pout, “I haven’t asked him yet.” 

“Neither has he,” Kuroo reminded.

Kenma looked around the room finding focus on Shouyou’s bag and the futon he had laid out for himself, “I like what we are now.” 

Kuroo let out a sigh. He stood up, patting Kenma’s head, “Oh, Kenma.” 

He watched Kuroo leave. After a few moments there was another knock on the door. Kenma moved onto his bed. Shouyou opened the door slowly, careful not to make noise as he approached Kenma. 

“Can I?” Shouyou pointed at the empty space next to Kenma. Kenma nodded. 

They sat in silence. Kenma’s eyes searched the room for something to focus on. Something that wasn’t his racing thoughts or his beating heart. He found his game station and zoned in on that. 

Shouyou was fiddling with his hands. Kenma could see the movement from the corner of his eye. Kenma held his hand, settling it down in his lap. 

“Kenma,” Shouyou looked at him. Kenma tried reading his emotions as he looked back, “I like what we are.” 

Kenma didn’t know he was holding his breath until he let go. “Yeah,” Kenma half-smiled, “I like this right now.” 

The words came out faster than Kenma could process. He could feel the weight on his shoulders and chest tighten. His mind raced with thoughts about love. Thoughts about being labeled as boyfriends in love. A quiet part of his mind grieved for the lost opportunity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm 8 chapters in and Kenma's cat still doesn't have a name!


	3. Let's go on a date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma has a lot of anxiety

Hinata Shouyou was the most interesting person Kenma had ever met. Kenma liked to remember meeting that hyperactive teen. And how that boy had grown into someone so strong. 

Shouyou followed a strict training schedule even on his days off. He woke up way before Kenma which was surprising considering they went to bed at the same time. Kenma looked outside his window as the sun tried to break through the gray skies. He listened as the city woke for the day. Kenma took a few deep breaths in and out. The weight of the day already hung heavy over him. 

Just as he was back to dozing off his phone began buzzing. At first he ignored it. But then the buzzing became more persistent. He checked to see two missed calls from Shouyou and a string of almost incoherent messages. 

His phone went off again as Shouyou called. Before Kenma could even speak Shouyou began babbling. 

After a few incoherent sentences Shouyou said, “I don’t know where I am.” He sounded as if he was trying to hold back tears. 

Kenma tried not to laugh. But it was a nice reminder that Shouyou was the same as when they met in a few ways. 

“Just tell me where you are and I can meet you there.” Kenma yawned. 

He listened to Shouyou’s bad explanation of where he was. He hung up and looked down at the messy futon on the floor.

“That’s a mile away,” Kenma frowned. 

He knocked on Kuroo’s door and didn’t wait for a response. Peeking in Kenma said, “I’m using your bike.” Kuroo sirred and waved his hand in the air. 

Kenma put on a jacket and his shoes. He braced himself for the chilly morning and left to look for Shouyou. He found Shouyou about fifteen minutes later. Shouyou was pacing in a circle. He was sniffling, but Kenma couldn’t tell if it was from crying or the cold. Shouyou noticed Kenma and instantly lit up. 

“Kenma! At first I remembered the streets, but then I thought I could take a shortcut.” He pulled Kenma into a hug. He began crying again.

“Get on,” Kenma pointed to the bike. 

Kenma felt distracted by the way Shouyou’s hands clung to his shoulders. The bike was heavier with Shouyou on the back, but Kenma oddly didn’t mind the extra effort. It was an interesting feeling he had only when Shouyou was involved. 

Kenma biked them back to his place. Shouyou had stopped crying by the time they were back. Kenma pulled mugs out and made them tea. 

Shouyou went to the room and pulled out a blanket. He sat with it wrapped around his shoulders at the tiny dining room table. 

Kenma placed the mug down and sat in front of him. Together they drank tea at a slow pace. Not one to stay still, Shouyou’s leg bounced. 

After a few moments of silence Shouyou spoke up, “Did you want to um…” He stared at his mug, “Maybe sit with me? Under the blanket I mean. Only if you want!” 

Kenma stared at Shouyou too long. He stood up and noted the frantic look on Shouyou’s face. Kenma moved his chair closer to him. Shouyou’s heat was wrapped in the blanket. He soaked in the warmth draped around his shoulders. They sat close enough Kenma was practically in Shouyou’s lap. Kenma closed his eyes, hands on the cup of warm tea, and leaned against Shouyou. 

Shouyou’s heart was beating fast. Kenma felt a wave of excitement knowing that maybe he caused that. He felt a kiss on top of his head. Kenma looked up into Shouyou’s eyes and closed his again. He allowed Shouyou to kiss his cheeks and forehead. He focused on the way Shouyou delicately rested his hands on either side of his head. He kissed Shouyou breathing in his scent. He smelled like sweat and a little like Kenma’s body wash. 

Kenma could lose himself in being with Shouyou. He could lose track of time, he could let himself just be. 

The sound of a cabinet opening startled them apart. Kuroo began humming to himself, ignoring the intense glare from Kenma. He busied himself by making coffee and heating up a pan. 

“You guys want breakfast?” He asked.

Shouyou nodded before responding, “Yes! I’m starving.” 

Kenma pulled himself away from Shouyou. He unwrapped himself from the blanket and went to his room. He was relieved when neither one of his friends followed. 

After awhile he had fallen back asleep. He was woken up to a knock at the door. Shouyou awkwardly shuffled at the door. 

“You can come in,” Kenma sat up. 

Shouyou’s movements were stiff as he entered the room. He hovered over Kenma, rubbing the back of his head. Kenma sat patiently waiting for Shouyou to speak. 

“Did you want to go out?” 

Kenma had difficulties analyzing Shouyou’s face. He was blushing and he had a twitch of a smile on his face as if he were biting the inside of his mouth. 

“A date?” Kenma asked. 

Shouyou turned a bright red. Kenma thought about how pretty the red looked against his sun kissed skin. Shouyou began stuttering over his words, coming up with unintelligible sentences. He finally settled on, “Yes.” 

Once it was said out in the open that it was a date it was like a switch went off. Kenma felt like everything was moving both too slow and too fast. Kenma got dressed and fixed his bed head. He tried to ignore the frantic energy that was Shouyou choosing an outfit. 

Kenma waited in the kitchen, cleaning up the dishes. Kuroo was flipping through stations before settling on cartoons. 

“So not boyfriends?” Kuroo seemed genuine in his question. 

Kenma dried off the mugs, “Date.” 

As if on cue Shouyou came out of the bathroom, freshly bathed. Kenma stared unsure of what to say. It seemed like Shouyou was looking for words. 

Kuroo interrupted their stare down, “I’m headed to work.” He moved, gently pushing Kenma aside to put his plate in the sink, “Use protection,” he whispered to Kenma. 

Kenma lowered his head, hurrying out the door with Shouyou trailing behind. After some walking Kenma realized he didn;t know where they were going. 

“Did you have any plans?” 

Shouyou hummed and stopped walking. Kenma tried to hold back a laugh but ended up letting out a small puff of air. The situation was so Shouyou that it made his heart do strange things.

“C’mon,” Kenma began walking a familiar path. 

They ended up at an arcade. Kenma watched Shouyou face light up with childish glee. Shouyou dug through his pockets for change and Kenma moved towards his favorite two-player game. 

They played and laughed for a good hour. By the time they were tired of the arcade they were both smiling and standing too close enough together to be seen as more than friends. Kenma paid close attention to the way Shouyou brushed against his arm. He noticed each moment Shouyou leaned in. 

Kenma was becoming addicted to the little touches. Shouyou was a very physically affectionate person. Kenma surprised himself with how much he liked that part of Shouyou. 

“Let’s eat,” Shouyou said just as his stomach growled. 

Kenma agreed and led him to a small BBQ shop. There he watched Shouyou eat at a fast pace. Yet he still found even this part of Shouyou endearing. 

Kenma picked at his chicken and sipped his water slowly. Shouyou talked with his mouth full. Kenma was amazed by how much a small form like Shouyou could consume. 

“Do you still talk to your team members from Nekoma?” Shouyou asked between bites. 

Kenma stopped picking at his plate. Looking out the window he shrugged, “Mainly Kuroo. We have a group text.” 

Shouyou was quiet for a moment, seeming to accept the answer. He jumped to a different subject, “I’m going to visit Yachi.” 

Kenma turned back to Shouyou. He seemed oblivious to the thoughts going through Kenma’s head. He knew Shouyou liked him, but a not so irrational side of him knew that he liked Yachi in the past. Usually he liked Shouyou’s unpredictability but not with this. 

“Oh,” Kenma kept his voice leveled, “When?”

“Tonight,” Shouyou pulled out his phone to show Kenma pictures. “She got me a cake!” 

Kenma nodded. It looked cute with a little Japanese flag on top of it. Kenma suddenly felt tired. He was tired of being on a date and was tired of being awake. 

“Can we go home?” 

Shouyou seemed startled by his question. He nodded in response, so Kenma paid and they left. Kenma left the way back home in a hurried walk. Once home he found solace in his bed. He cocooned himself up and covered his face. 

He felt a weight next to him and heard his game console turn on. Kenma peeked over the blanket to see Shouyou taking space at the foot of his bed. He watched his back as he rolled his shoulders. Almost as if he were preparing for a match. Kenma smiled at that thought. 

Shouyou turned around and jumped, “Kenma! Don’t just stare at me like that.”

“Like what?” Kenma genuinely asked.

Shouyou grinned tossing the controller aside. He crawled up to where Kenma was, “Your eyes say a lot.” 

Kenma didn’t question him. He was too busy taking in Shouyou. He wrapped his arms around Shouyou’s neck, interlocking his fingers. He tickled the back of Shouyou’s neck, feeling the hair that was beginning to tangle. 

Kenma closed his eyes as Shouyou leaned in closer for a kiss. Shouyou’s entire weight was on Kenma, holding him in a way that was pleasurable. He wiggled from the blankets in an attempt to get closer to Shouyou. Shouyou moved down from his lips, moving to his neck. It was intoxicating and arousing. 

Shouyou’s fingers played with the hem of his shirt. Kenma shivered at the cold touch. He let out a small hum as Shouyou placed his entire palm on his stomach. Kenma tugged at Shouyou’s shirt pulling it up. Shouyou pulled away to take it off.

He paused, bringing a hand up to Kenma’s cheek. He bent over, pressing his face into Kenma’s neck. 

Kenma held him, feeling the soft rocking motion of Shouyou’s hips. Shouyou mumbled something against Kenma’s skin. 

“What?” Kenma whispered into Shoyou’s hair. 

He pulled away, arms on either side of Kenma’s head. “I like you a lot!” He practically yelled. Kenma was sure the neighbors heard. 

Kenma suddenly felt naked. He pushed himself up on his elbows, Shouyou sat up with him. 

Slowly, Shouyou scooted off of him. He found his shirt and put it back on, “Uh, sorry.” 

Kenma didn’t know what to say. He was left feeling a little cold and a lot lighter. Shouyou hurried off the bed, switching the game console off. He was rambling as he did so, “Sorry my heart went all woah and I just—” 

“Shouyou,” Kenma reached his hand out from the blanket. 

“Yeah,” Shouyou went back to the bed, “Yeah,” he repeated as he grabbed his hand. 

“Again,” Kenma blinked up at Shouyou. 

“I like you. I like you. I like you.” 

Kenma closed his eyes. He wasn’t sure how long they sat like that. Kenma went to sleep feeling his chest full of something new. But it was something he could get used to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hc that kenma has a fancy tech job


	4. Say it back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma has trouble with sleeping and words

Kuroo was laughing at Kenma openly. Kenma sunk into the couch. He felt drained and feverish the day with Shouyou. 

Bored with laughing, Kuroo wiped tears from his eyes. “I’m seriously happy for you, man.” 

Kenma had just finished telling his best friend how he freaked out when Shouyou confessed. Shouyou was out with his friends, celebrating him coming home. Which left Kenma feeling a whole new level of loneliness. 

“I feel,” Kenma placed a hand over his heart. He couldn’t choose a word for what he was feeling. He was feeling happy, whole, scared, loved. He was feeling too much all at once. 

“You’re in love,” Kuroo finished.

“Yeah.” Kenma blinked in realization of what he just confessed to. He looked over to Kuroo who was fiddling with his phone. It took him a minute too long to realize he was sending a message to their group chat of old teammates. 

His phone went off with a buzz. Kenma refused to check it, but knew it was bad. He listened to his phone go off in response to whatever Kuroo said. He turned off his phone. 

Kuroo began laughing again. Kenma turned on the TV and raised the volume. Kuroo got the message and changed the conversation over to things that wasn’t Kenma’s love life. 

Love life, Kenma thought to himself. Zoning out from Kuroo’s story, Kenma thought about Shouyou. Mainly Shouyou with his shirt off. And the way he was rubbing against him. Kenma sighed thinking about Shouyou’s breath against his skin. 

“Kenma,” Kuroo interrupted his daydream, “are you seriously too horny to listen right now?” 

Kenma galred and realized Kuroo had his phone camera turned to him. Kenma threw the remote at him and went to his room. 

Leaving the door cracked Kenma turned on a game to distract. It was one he already beat so it wasn’t too much energy. Kenma lost track of time as the night went on. 

“Oh, you are awake,” Shouyou’s voice startled him. 

Kenma continued playing his game. He could hear Shouyou changing next to him. Kenma respected his privacy and remained focused on his game. 

“Yachi says hi,” Shouyou said.

Kenma hummed in response. He felt Shouyou in his space and watched his character die. Pouting, Kenma moved his attention to SHouyou who was staring at his phone. Peeking over he saw Shouyou was watching videos of Kageyama Tobio. Shouyou noticed he was watching and pointed the phone to Kenma.

Kenma hadn’t paid much attention to what Tobio was up to these days, but he knew Shouyou followed his every move. Kenma felt that weird twinge of jealousy enter the pit of his stomach. He pushed it away remembering Shouyou’s confession. 

He wanted to be consumed by everything Shouyou. And he wanted to take over Shouyou’s thoughts. He wanted Shouyou to feel, think, and breathe him in. He wanted Shouyou to daydream about him when he was away. He wanted Shouyou to want to chase him. 

Wrapping his arms around Shouyou he pulled him into a kiss. Shouyou received his clinginess well, smiling against his lips. 

“I missed you,” Shouyou said. 

Kenma felt his heart flutter. He dived in deeper, knocking Shouyou over. “Sleep in my bed tonight,” Kenma said between kisses. 

“Yeah, okay,” Shouyou nodded, “definitely.”

Kenma crawled under the covers and Shouyou followed. Shouyou was full of restless energy. He giggled and moved his legs until he found a comfortable position. 

Closing his eyes Kenma began to fall asleep. 

“Kenma,” Shouoyou’s voice was uncharacteristically low. Not waiting for a response he continued, “Can you say it back?” 

“Say what?” 

“That you like me.” 

Kenma froze. The words were on the tip of his tongue, but his mouth felt full of molasses. He opened his mouth but words were failing him. He leaned in closer to Shouyou, feeling Shouyou wrap his arms around him. 

“Nevermind,” Shouyou’s voice cracked, “It was a silly question.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

Shouyou fell asleep before him, leaving Kenma alone with his thoughts. He slowly removed himself from Shouyou’s grasp and got out of bed. He was hoping that Kuroo was still awake. Opening his bedroom door, he saw Kuroo’s room closed and all the lights in the apartment off. 

Quietly, he walked into the living room. His cat found him and rubbed against him. Kenma sat on the couch and turned on a game. It was nice to have some kind of distraction for his restless night. 

He didn’t realize the time until Kuroo woke up to make breakfast. 

“Were you up all night?” Kuroo yawned. 

Kenma continued with his game. He let out a frustrated groan when he failed the level again. 

Kuroo sat next to him with a cup of coffee. A plate of food was shoved under his nose. Kenma realized he hadn’t eaten in a day. Picking at the rice and eggs, he continued with the level. 

Kenma could feel the heat of his stare. “What?” Kenma could hear the agitation in his voice. He watched his character die for the fourth time. 

Kuroo hummed, “Just trying to guess what has you all moody.” 

Kenma frowned, eyes trailing over to his room where he could hear movement. The gears in Kuroo’s head clicked, “Shorty’s the problem.” 

Kenma looked down at the controller. He switched it to the morning news for Kuroo. 

Kuroo continued to play his guessing game, “Did things go good last night?” Kenma shrugged. “Did things go bad?” 

Kenma stared at the TV. The weather was less anxiety inducing than Kuroo’s questions. 

“What was bad about it?” Kuroo leaned in to study his face. 

Kenma silently cursed his body for reacting in a blush. 

Kuroo nodded as if understanding completely, “You couldn’t get it in!” 

Shouyou opened the bedroom door, “Couldn’t get what in?” 

Kenma wished at that very moment to melt into the couch. 

“Kenma couldn’t get hi—”

“Hey Shouyou, what do you want to do today?” Kenma cut him off. 

Shouyou, distracted, thought, “Want to go on a run with me?” Kenma would have rathered anything else. 

“I’ll go,” Kuroo jumped up. Kenma’s eyes followed him, noticing the sly grin on his face. 

Untrustworthy, Kenma thought to himself. He hated every part of him that stood up and said, “I’ll go.” 

On the run he was slow. He hadn’t gone running since high school and his body was screaming at him. Shouyou was jogging at a steady pace and Kuroo was right next to him. 

Kenma watched Shouyou’s form from behind. It was too cold to wear shorts which Kenma was thankful for. He knew he would be way too distracted by shorts on Shouyou. His eyes wandered to parts of Shouyou he only ever thought about while alone. 

He could barely catch his breath. Stopping, he sat down on the side of the road. Kuroo was the first to notice and ran back over to him. Shouyou followed behind him to check on Kenma. Looking up, he saw sweat glistening on Shouyou’s face. Watching him breathe heavy added to the tightness in his stomach. 

“You can head back if you need to, Kenma,” Shouoyou’s brow scrunched in concern. 

Kenma looked between Shouyou and Kuroo. He feared the words that would come out of Kuroo’s mouth while alone with Shouyou. “I can keep going.” He looked at Kuroo, daring him to say anything. 

The remainder of the run was a chore. But there was a fire in his chest and adrenaline in his blood. Each step was a step right behind Shouyou. 

Finally home, Kenma crashed onto the floor. He felt all of his energy drain from his body. The night of no sleep was catching up to him fast. 

Shouyou finished his stretches. He leaned over Kenma, smiling wide, “You’re amazing!” 

Kenma blinked up at him. Only Shouyou would find him amazing. Kenma felt anything but in that moment. But Shouyou’s eyes were wide and bright, making his heart flutter. 

Or maybe it was still racing from the jog. 

“Kenma, you’re blocking the entryway!” Kuroo whined. 

In response Kenma closed his eyes. He listened to Shouyou and Kuroo move about. Kuroo got ready for work. Shouyou moved around in the kitchen and made breakfast.

Kenma eventually made his way off the floor and sat with Shouyou at the table. His body felt unsteady. At the table Shouyou sat shaking his leg. He talked about his night with Yachi, Tsukishima, and Yamaguchi. Kenma listened smiling at how Shouyou used his entire body to tell a story. 

“Kenma,” Shouyou finished his breakfast, “I’m sorry about last night.” 

Kenma’s tongue felt heavy in his mouth. Searching for words that he knew how to say, but just wouldn’t come out. Closing his eyes he mouthed the words. 

Slowly, he opened his eyes to face Shouyou. Shouyou’s eyes were a mix of emotions. They were the eyes Kenma had seen, years ago, on the court. 

“Shouyou,” Kenma gulped, “I like you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is porn


	5. New to this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma felt like he was drowning in Shouyou. He felt fingers easing their way under his shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has some sex

Shouyou was a wonder Kenma felt that he could never figure out. Kenma watched him from across the room. Shouyou was talking on the phone to his sister. Excitedly sharing his stories of his time back in Japan. 

Kenma never thought to ask Shouyou why he decided to stay a week in Tokyo. He was open about how much he missed his family. And he had every chance to go home. There was a big part of Kenma, an irrational part, that hoped it was for him. 

Shouyou was finishing up on the phone and walked towards Kenma. Ever since Kenma’s confession Shouyou seemed to have to be close to Kenma at all times. There was a silent agreement that Kenma had to be the one to initiate touch. Another part of Shouyou that amazed him. Other than Kuroo, Kenma hadn’t had anyone who just knew him even without words.

Shouyou spent most of the time talking for both of them. His nervous energy about the situation showed through in every movement. Kenma took pride in reading Shouyou in those moments. 

Reaching his hand out Shouyou grabbed it as he said goodbye to his sister. Hanging up he tossed the phone aside and crawled next to Kenma on the couch. 

“Kenma,” He practically whined.

“Shouyou,” Kenma said back. 

He laid down in front of Kenma. On the small couch he somehow found a way to lay against Kenma. Shouyou pressed his butt against his crotch. Kenma wasn’t sure if the wiggle was intentional or not. Kenma tried scooting his hips as far back into the couch as he could. Either oblivious or super aware, Shouyou pushed further back. 

He was smaller than Kenma, but the couch just wasn’t meant for two people to lay on. Kenma placed his arm around him. 

Kenma couldn’t tell if it was his heart of Shouyou’s heart he was feeling. He focused on what little part of the TV he could see over Shouyou’s hair. 

Shouyou could barely sit still. Kenma knew he was containing himself. But Shouyou still shifted his legs every so often. 

“Shoyou,” Kenma said against the back of Shouyou’s ear. Shouyou tensed up, “Did you want to kiss?” 

“Please,” Shouyou turned around to kiss Kenma. He turned to quickly and rolled off of the couch with a yelp. 

Kenma stared wide eyed at him before bursting into laughter. Shouyou looked up at Kenma from the floor. Red faced and with a wide toothed smile he said, “Kenma is cute!” 

Kenmra tried to stop laughing. Covering his face in an attempt to muffle his laughter. He was too focused on trying to stop laughing that he didn’t notice Shouyou reaching up to pull him down. He fell, sitting on top of Shouyou. His laughter died down. 

“You’re so cute,” Shouyou repeated. 

Feeling warm, Kenma leaned down to kiss him. Kenma felt like he was drowning in Shouyou. He felt fingers easing their way under his shirt. Shouyou’s other hand reached into his hair, fingers finding small knots to get stuck on. There was this intense need to want to get to know Shouyou more. All of him physically. All of him emotionally. 

Pulling away from the heated kiss, Kenma removed his shirt. He could feel his wet lips. Pressing his fingers against them and then against Shouyou’s lips. 

Shouyou’s face was a vibrant, pretty red. Kenma kept his eyes on Shouyou’s swollen lips kissing his fingers. Slowly rocking his hips, grinding against him. Shouyou took his index and middle finger into his mouth. Feeling overwhelmed and excited Kenma covered his face. He focused in on how warm Shouyou’s mouth felt. It felt good and Kenma couldn’t control the way his hips pressed further down onto Shouyou’s lap. 

They were both hard and Kenma didn’t know what to do with that information. Biologically, he knew. Physically, he knew. Emotionally, it felt like too much and not enough. It was all Shouyou. It was Shouyou’s mouth and tongue and lips. It was his hands rubbing at Kenma’s sides. 

Kenma continued to rock against him. Enjoying the sensation and the tightness growing in his stomach. He basked in the fact that Shouyou was aroused by him. His stomach squeezed, picturing that mouth on other places. Shouyou curled his tongue around his fingers. 

He knew his breath was speeding up. And he could feel and hear Shouyou breathe faster. Kenma felt warm all over. The hand that was covering his face moved frantically down to where Shouyou’s hand was. Shouyou laced their fingers together. Kenma rocked out an orgasm. He moaned as Shouyou pulled him down for a kiss. 

A wave of embarrassment washed over Kenma. His entire upper body was warm. He felt silly, coming undone in his pants like a teenager. 

Shouyou hugged him, continuing to kiss and caress him. Kenma felt overwhelmed and amazed. 

Slowly, Shouyou turned them so that he was on top. Kenma allowed him to kiss down his body. Stopping at his pants, Shouyou looked up with bright eyes, “Can I?” 

Kenma was confused at first. Still coming down from the ride of pure bliss. He nodded, not really caring what it was Shouyou wanted to do to him. 

Shouyou was clumsy in removing his pants and underwear. Kenma felt perverted getting hard again knowing Shouyou was watching him. He squeezed his eyes shut giving into the sensation of Shouyou’s touch. 

Kissing and breathing down his thighs, Shouyou gently licked at the mess. Kenma jolted upright, pushing Shouyou’s head away from him. 

“Sorry! I just,” Shouyou rearranged himself through his pants, “I just wanted to taste all of Kenma.” He looked away, “Is what I was thinking.” Looking back at Kenma, he smiled. 

Kenma saw the uncertainty on his face. The slight fear of rejection in his furrowed brow. But Kenma wouldn’t reject him. He wanted to hold that face and kiss his worries away. He wanted to surprise Shouyou. 

He traced a finger along the hem of Shouyou’s pants, “Take these off.” Kenma felt another wave of arousal. 

Shouyou was quick in taking off his clothes. He was clumsy, tripping over himself. Shouyou giggled. Kenma couldn’t tell if his mood was anxious, excited, or both. 

Kenma stared down at Shouyou’s body, remember to close his mouth. Kenma had the urge and need to take control. He pushed Shouyou down. Shouyou fell back with a short lived scream, laughing into the kiss. 

Kenma loved how Shouyou put his entire being into everything he did. Kenma placed his hand on Shouyou and he wasn’t quiet. Shouyou moaned into the kiss. He twitched in Kenma's hand, slowly humping into it. Kenma pulled them up, urging Shouyou onto his lap. Shouyou’s knees were on either side of him. Kenma rubbed his thigh with his free hand. Shouyou tensed and untensed under the touch. 

“Kenma,” Shouyou moaned. It drove him crazy.

He jerked Shouyou off watching every reaction on his face. Shouyou panted and continued to mumble and praise, “Good, yeah,” and so on. 

Shouyou came in his hand. Kenma watched in awe. Shouyou’s face scrunched up with his eyes tightly closed. His mouth was open wide making noises Kenma wanted to hear forever. 

“Amazing,” Shouyou opened his eyes, beaming at Kenma. 

It wasn’t until the front door opened did they remember where they were. Shouyou fumbled to gather his clothes. Kenma looked around the living room, watching the front door open. 

“Don’t come in!” Kenma yelled. 

Kuroo chuckled. “Why? Are you naked or,” He froze in the doorway. 

Kenma knew they looked ridiculous. Shouyou was frozen trying to put on his pants backwards. Kenma sat on the floor still, hoping that the couch covered some of his shame. 

Kuroo slowly backed out of the apartment. They listened to him laugh loudly outside. Kenma stood up, collecting his and Shouyou’s clothes. 

“C’mon,” He mumbled. Shouyou followed him to the bathroom. 

Kuroo came in with a call of, “Are you decent?” He didn’t wait for a response. 

Kenma helped Shouyou clean up, turning on the bath. Silently, he stepped into the warm water. Shouyou watched him with uncertainty on his face. He shifted from foot to foot. 

“Are you coming in?” Kenma asked. 

Shouyou didn’t need to be asked twice. He carefully stepped into the tub with Kenma. They rearranged themselves to fit awkwardly. Shouyou sat between his legs. He messed with the various soap bottles on the edge. Kenma watched him fumble with each one and smell them. 

After a few moments soaking, Shouyou filled the silence, “Kenma.” 

Kenma hummed and closed his eyes. He focused on the sound and rhythm of the water sloshing. 

“Nevermind.” 

The remainder of the bath was oddly silent. Kenma felt like this, whatever it was, would shatter if another word was spoken.

They dried off and dressed. Kenma’s mind wandering to the many things Shouyou might have been thinking. What could he have wanted to say? Kenma hoped that giving him space he would eventually ask again. 

The first thing he heard walking into the living room was Kuroo’s chuckle. He flicked him off in response. Shouyou tugged at the bottom of his shirt as he walked in. 

Kenma pulled out two mugs for tea. Kuroo walked up to him, smiling. “If you say even one word you’re sleeping outside,” He threatened. 

Kuroo pouted, placing his head on Kuroo’s shoulder. Kenma could practically hear Kuroo’s mind coming up with jokes and things to say. 

“Kenma,” Kuroo’s voice was teasing. 

“Shut-up.” 

Kenma poured tea into the mugs and handed one to Shouyou. Shouyou sat at the table blinking up at Kenma and Kuroo’s interaction. Kenma sat down in front of him and Shouyou looked down. Kuroo poured a cup of tea and leaned against the counter. Kenma tried to ignore his smile directed at them. Kuroo began to open his mouth and Kenma shot him a warning glare. 

Kuroo sipped his tea and focused his attention on Shouyou, “How long are you staying?” 

Shouyou looked up then quickly looked back down. Kenma saw the blush that lit his ears up red. “I’m going back home on Monday.” 

Kenma stared at Shouyou. Just hearing those words made Kenma's heart shatter a bit. He knew their time together was limited, but Monday sounded so soon. 

“It’s been a long time since I’ve seen my mom and sister. My plane just came into Tokyo so I stopped for a week.” He continued. 

Kuroo’s eyes briefly went to Kenma before asking, “Were you gonna see Kageyama?” 

Shouyou had a full body reaction. He tensed up, eyes focusing on his tea. Kenma watched every second of Shouyou’s reaction to the name. 

“Yeah,” Shouyou’s voice was full of determination. It was the kind of tone that made Kenma shiver. 

He watched Shouyou’s hands tense, fingers tightening around the mug. “He said we could have a match when we got back home. He’s on break visiting next week.” 

Kenma sat impatiently in his chair. He tried to ignore the gut feeling of jealousy. An emotion Kenma wasn’t entirely used to. It felt like his entire body was on fire being so intensely in love.

Kenma loved seeing Shouyou in his best form. But a big part of him knew that was when he was up against, and even next to, Kageyama. 

Kuroo pulled out his phone and began typing, “He’s been doing pretty good.” 

“So have I.” 

Kenma smiled at Shouyou’s determination. He heard a snicker from Kuroo. Kenma snapped his head around to see the phone pointed at him. Kenma flicked him off, feeling extra irritable. 

“That sounds fun, Shouyou.” Kenma smiled at him. 

Shouyou froze. The redness bloomed from his cheeks to his entire face. It wasn’t the first time Kenma thought he was cute. 

He thought back to how red his face was earlier. Kenma wanted that face all to himself. He ignored that thought, reminding himself that Shouyou wasn’t his. 

Shouyou seemed to be back to his happy-go-lucky mood. He chose a movie for them to watch. The three of them squeezed together onto the couch. 

Kenma could barely pay attention to the movie. It was some fast paced action with no real plot. His mind focused on other things. Things like being in the spot he saw a part of Shouyou he wanted to see over and over again. 

His mind was in some idiotic post orgasm fuzz. He felt like his senses were heightened. Almost as if Shouyou had crawled into his chest and found a home. And he was floating in a bubble, refusing to come down. 

Shouyou put his hand on Kenma’s knee. Kenma looked down feeling connected to Shouyou. He placed his hand on top of his. They watched the entire movie holding hands. 

Kenma thought about what to do with his remaining days with Shouyou. A part of him wanted to take Shouyou to his room and do everything with him. The less surprising side of him wanted Shouyou to plan something. Something fun for just them. 

Then Kenma had an idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❤


	6. Let's go to Disney!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma's plan

It took some intense planning. Kenma sent Shouyou off to hang out with Yachi. He felt rushed, practically shoving Shouyou out of the apartment. Next, he trapped Kuroo into helping him figure out the logistics. 

Kenma had no idea what he was actually doing. But he felt motivation. He felt excited. 

Kuroo mapped out all the expenses and highlighted the important spots. So when Saturday rolled around Kenma would be ready. 

On Saturday Kenma felt like he had more restless energy than Shouyou. Usually he slept in much later, but he was up before the sun. Shouyou curled around Kenma. Kenma smiled taking in such a calm Shouyou. It was a rare event. 

He looked down at the futon on the floor, unused for days now. Shouyou mumbled something in his sleep. Kenma rubbed the top of his head. He placed a kiss on Shouyou’s forehead and watched his eyes flutter open. 

“Shouyou,” Kenma whispered leaning into his ear, “I like you.” 

Shouyou pulled away slowly, eyes wide open on Kenma. He moved into a tight hug. Shouyou kissed his neck, “I like you so much.” Shouyou’s warm breath tickled his ear. 

Feeling brave, Kenma rolled on top of him. The sun was rising, bringing light into the room. Shouyou stared up with his mouth agape. Kenma removed his shirt, tossing it to the side. Feeling confident, he helped Shouyou out of his shirt. 

Kenma leaned down placing soft kisses down Shouyou’s chest and stomach. Shouyou moved his hips up allowing Kenma to take his pants off. Kenma kissed around his hardened length. Kissing his thighs and spending a little too much time on them. Shouyou was already panting. He was keeping his hips still against the bed. It was cute, how much self control he had, Kenma thought. 

“Shouyou,” Kenma looked up from his place in between his legs, “Is this okay?” 

He nodded. Kenma tugged his underwear down. He leaned down to kiss the tip, tasting the bitterness. Shouyou let out a moan. Kenma stared up at him as he kissed down his length. Shouyou had a hand on his chest and another in the sheets. 

“Shouyou,” Kenma got his attention. He looked down at Kenma looking dazed. Kenma reached for Shouyou’s hand and brought it to his hair. 

Shouyou squeezed his eyes shut as Kenma took him in his mouth. Kenma closed his eyes, feeling Shouyou’s fingers tangled in his hair. Kenma wrapped his hand around the base. His mouth felt full. He tried to remember all the nonsense Kuroo had told him to do. He circled his tongue around the head before moving up and down. It was sloppy, but from the noises Shouyou was making Kenma didn’t care. 

Shouyou jerked his hips up and Kenma froze. He placed both hands on Shouyou’s waist to hold him in place. Shouyou rushed out an apology, but Kenma didn’t give him much time to say more. He moved up to the tip, circling his tongue around. He kissed his way down to Shouyou’s balls. Kissing and licking, listening to every hitch in Shouyou’s breath. He took all of Shouyou in once again. Quickening his pace, Shouyou’s fingers tightened in his hair. 

“K-Kenma,” He moaned. “Kenma,” Shouyou’s hands were frantically moving from the sheets to his face. “Kenma, stop,” He whined. 

Kenma, worried, pulled off. But apparently it was just a warning on Shouyou’s part . Kenma had a quick second to close his eyes before Shouyou came on his face. 

Shoyou quickly sat up, “I’m so sorry!” 

Shouyou cleaned off Kenma’s face with his shirt. Kenma opened his eyes. Taking in Shouyou’s worried face in the sunlight. His focus on cleaning Kenma’s face. He watched the way Shouyou stuck his tongue out trying to get all of the mess off of Kenma's face. He reached out to touch the side of Shouyou's face. The tips of his fingers dragged along his cheek. Shouyou still looked flush. Kenma brought his hand back to his lap, suddenly feeling like he was overstepping. But with Shouyou he felt like he could test those boundaries. 

“You’re amazing,” Kenma said. 

Shouyou paused then went back to cleaning, “Kenma, you’re really interesting.”

Kenma blinked at him. He was a little confused and still very aroused. 

“You’re hard to read. I never know what you’re thinking,” Shouyou continued. “It’s scary. Not like you’re scary, but,” His eyes searching Kenma’s, “my heart. It’s like…” 

Kenma placed his hand on top of Shouyou’s, “Blah.” 

Shouyou nodded, “And blam! And I just,” he pulled his hand away and flung his arms out, “I want to know all of Kenma.” 

Kenma blinked at Shouyou who sat naked with his arms stretched wide. He snorted and began laughing, hiding his mouth behind his fist. Kenma was in love. If the day didn’t go as planned he wouldn’t know what to do. Kenma felt like his heart was on the brink of shattering. And, oddly enough, he was okay with it. Leaning in he kissed Shouyou.

Shouyou pointed down to Kenma’s clothed erection, “Did you want me to help with that?” 

Kenma shook his head, kissing Shouyou again. It felt like a clock was beeping down in his head. He had memorized every detail of his mapped out date plan. But he felt carried away being with Shouyou. It wasn’t often that he acted without thinking and planning. 

Kenma led Shouyou out of bed, “Get dressed” 

Shouyou smiled, “Where are we going?” 

“On a date.” 

Shouyou jumped, “Yes!”

Kenma hid his laugh behind his hand.

They got dressed and were headed out the door in a matter of minutes. Kuroo yelled out, “Have fun,” from the kitchen. Kenma held eye contact with him seeing the silent, “You got this,” in Kuroo’s eyes. 

Kenma led Shouyou through the nearly empty streets. Shouyou walked close enough to where their arms were touching. Kenma carefully brushed their fingers together. Shouyou closed the space so that they were holding hands. Kenma smiled as Shouyou began to talk, nervous energy showing through. 

He stopped walking for a moment letting go of Kenma’s hand. Kenma turned to see Shouyou hunching over and covering his mouth. 

“Are you okay?” Kenma knew Shouyou often got sick before matches. But maybe he got sick over anything that made him too anxious. 

“I’m fine,” Shouyou waved his hand. He did not look fine. 

Kenma thought for a moment. He didn’t want to cancel their date. But he also didn’t want to cause Shouyou this much distress. 

“Let’s eat breakfast,” Kenma settled on. 

Shouyou seemed to settle down enough to not feel sick, “Food sounds amazing.” 

They stopped at a cafe and got a quick breakfast. It was nice to sit and look outside the window. It was still early enough that not many people were out. He smiled as Shouyou ate his sugary breakfast. 

“How was the food in Rio?” Kenma asked. 

“Amazing!” I loved pão de queijo and picadinho. But everything else was so tasty.” Kenma listened to him talk. 

Once they were done eating they made their way to the train station. Kenma briefly looked at the map on his phone and found the right stops. 

Shouyou looked excited being on the busy train. He was looking around and clinging onto Kenma’s shirt like a kid. Kenma led him through the stops. Kenma felt excited taking Shouyou out on an adventure. 

Arriving at their destination he watched Shouyou’s reaction. As they approached the Disneyland entrance Shouyou smiled wide. 

“Wait… Really? Kenma!” 

Kenma showed him the pre-purchased tickets. Shouyou jumped up and down. He wrapped Kenma into a tight hug. Kenma blushed, eyes focused on the voyeuring eyes of strangers. Shouyou let go and marched into the entrance. Kenma smiled at his enthusiasm.

“Where should we go first?” Shouyou asked. 

Kenma hummed, “It’s up to you.” He turned to Shouyou who was vibrating with excitement. 

Shouyou pointed at the map, “Splash Mountain!”

After Splash Mountain they checked out the Penny Arcade. Kenma couldn’t stop smiling at how Shouyou bounced around the park’s attractions. He paused at every character he recognized and asked Kenma to take his picture. Kenma reluctantly joined him in some of the pictures. 

After taking pictures Shouyou grabbed Kenma’s hand. Startled, Kenma looked at Shouyou who was smiling wide at him. “What do you want to do?” 

Kenma stared at their connected hands. He felt warm being so open in a public space. Shouyou picked up on why Kenma was being quiet and moved his hand back to his side. Kenma lowered his head to hide his smile. He thought about how considerate Shouyou was being. 

“Let’s go there,” Shouyou pointed to the flying Dumbo ride. They boarded the ride and Kenma was happy that it was a ride that would just be them. Shouyou seemed to have planned it perfectly, holding his hand once they were seated on the ride. 

Once in the air Shouyou tightened his grip on Kenma’s hand. Looking over, Kenma saw Shouyou holding a hand over his mouth. He gave Shouyou a reassuring pat and prayed that he could manage the entirety of the ride. 

Once off Shouyou ran to the nearest trash can, apologizing. “It spun so much,” Shouyou said into the trash. Kenma rubbed his back. Kenma tried hard not to laugh at Shouyou, covering his mouth as Shouyou hung low over the trash. Kenma guided Shouyou over to a bench to rest. They sat drinking water in silence. Kenma watched as people walked by. And Kenma noticed the way Shouyou kept his gaze on him. After that ordeal they stayed on the ground. Kenma pulled on Shouyou’s sleeve leading him to the Sweetheart Cafe. They found a seat to eat their food. 

Shouyou leaned slightly over the table, “This is really amazing, Kenma.”

Kenma blushed and took a bite of his apple pie, “You wanted to come.”

They ate in comfort, talking about nothing in particular. Kenma felt so many good feelings he didn’t know where to place them. He spent most of his time nibbling at his food. 

He heard a shutter click of a camera and looked at Shouyou. Shouyou was holding his phone up and apologized, “You just looked really cute.” 

Kenma let it slide when Shouyou set it as his background image.

They spent the rest of the time exploring Disney’s shops. Kenma found himself sneaking more photos of Shouyou laughing and smiling. Kenma gave in when Shouyou bought him Mickey ears to wear. Kenma lead them to the castle. He took a picture of Shouyou jumping in front. He secretly set it as his background. Kenma reached out, reigning Shouyou back into him. Kenma snapped a picture of the two of them. He quickly sent the picture to his group chat. 

They explored the park until the night parade. Kenma spent most of the time watching Shouyou stare excitedly at everything. Kenma thought back to his plan and felt more nervous as the night went on. He wasn’t sure what would happen after the night was over. He looked at his phone and saw the string of ‘good luck’ messages in the group chat. Kenma checked the time and waited for the firework display. Shouyou had all of his focus in everything happening around him. And Kenma felt like his entire world in that moment was focused on Shouyou. 

Once the fireworks began Kenma prepared himself. Kenma felt as if the fireworks were popping in his chest. Each time they went off an array of light lit up Shouyou's profile. Kenma could already feel his face heat up even with the cold air sinking into his bones. His fingers trembled as he moved to tuck a stray hair behind his ear. He took a big breath in. He opened his mouth about to get Shouyou's attention when a person standing next to him accidentally bumped into his arm. Kenma startled and stepped closer to Shouyou. He leaned into Shouyou’s side, grabbing his hand to hold. Shouyou turned his attention away from the fireworks and looked at Kenma. 

Kenma decided to seize the moment. 

“Shouyou,” Kenma felt like he was yelling above the crowd and the show. “Will you be my boyfriend?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited to finally get here omg it's happening  
also kenma in the newest manga chapter!!! I'm so happy I hc him before as having money
> 
> I also decided to twitter after making an account 5 years ago so @witchy_alien


	7. Fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In between kisses Kenma asked, “Do you want to try something?” 
> 
> Shouyou pulled away from the kiss, blinking up at him. He caught himself with his mouth open, snapping it shut. He nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story gets its E rating

“Shouyou,” Kenma felt like he was yelling above the crowd and the show. “Will you be my boyfriend?” The words fell out of his mouth the same moment the fireworks lit up the sky. 

Shoyou’s features were brightened by the light. His eyes were wide as he stared at Kenma. And Kenma wished to everything anyone ever believed in that Shouyou heard what he said. It felt like they stood looking at each other, hand in hand, for much too long. Kenma’s heart was louder in his ears than the fireworks. It felt like Shouyou was taking too long to give signs of any response at all. 

Shouyou leaned in, his lips brushing against Kenma’s ear, “What?” 

Kenma shied away, Shouyou’s breath tickling his ear. He blinked at Shouyou, feeling his entire face heat up. Kenma wasn’t about to back down. He took a deep breath in and let out a loud, “Will you be my boyfriend?” 

Silence. 

Shouyou slowly registered what Kenma had asked. The light from the fireworks lit up his face, eyes glistening with tears. Shouyou nodded, voice quieter than the display. Kenma could read his lips, but Shouyou repeated anyway, “Yes! Yes.” 

Kenma squeezed Shouyou’s hand tighter in response. They watched the rest of the firework display hand in hand. 

They left the park afterwards. They walked close enough to have the back of their hands brush up against each other. Kenma couldn’t help but have a smile on his face. There was a feeling of accomplishment. Every bad outcome he was expecting shattered. 

The trip home was a quiet one. Both too excited to say anything else. Kenma’s skin felt like it was on fire every time Shouyou brushed against him. They sat knee to knee on the almost empty train back home. Both stealing looks from each other. Kenma pretended to pay attention to his phone and Shouyou stared out of the window. 

They made it home and Kenma was surprised to see it empty. He looked through his messages and saw that Kuroo was out for the night. Being alone with Shouyou added a new layer of excitement. 

Shouyou yawned making his way to the bathroom. 

“Shouyou,” Kenma called out. Shouyou turned around, “I had fun today.” 

Shouyou turned bright red, “Me too.” He watched Kenma walk to his room. Both paused in the hall. “Did you want to…” Shouyou paused, his eyes glancing to the bathroom door. 

“You can bathe first,” Kenma smiled. He had other plans to prepare for. 

Once in his room, Kenma laid down on his back. He listened to Shouyou drawing a bath and hum to himself. He was tired from the day. Happiness clouded his mind as he took in the moment alone. He slapped his cheeks and sat back up. It stung meaning that it was all real. 

Shouyou was his boyfriend. He was Shouyou’s boyfriend. They mutually liked each other and officially labeled it. 

Shouyou came into the room wearing just a towel, “Uh, bath is open.” He was flushed and Kenma wasn’t sure if it was from the warm bath or if he was blushing. 

Shouyou stood in the doorway waiting for Kenma to move.They watched each other for a few counts before Shouyou went to look for his clothes. Kenma got up to take a bath and saw Shouyou had already set it up for him. He sat in the tub thinking back on the day. He felt so warm thinking about what else he had planned. 

Kenma spent the time in the bath properly scrubbing every inch of his skin. The day around a bunch of people had caught up to him and he felt grimey. Once all scrubbed, Kenma leaned on the edge of the tub. His arm stuck out as he watched water drip down his hand and fingers. Kenma counted to three and then got out of the tub. 

Looking at himself in the mirror, he fixed his hair. He played around with it, pulling it back and then deciding to leave it down. Kenma poked at his face in an attempt to find something different. He felt so different on the inside, but his face remained the same. It was weird. He looked down to his bare feet and wiggled his toes. His entire body felt different, but he couldn’t find anything out of the ordinary. 

He went back to his room to a half-dressed Shouyou laying on the bed with his eyes closed. Kenma smiled at him and quietly sat down next to him. The morning seemed like so far away compared to where they were now. But Kenma was happy to still see Shouyou sleeping so peacefully. 

Slowly, he leaned in closer. Their noses barely touching when Shouyou opened his eyes. Kenma sat back up and looked away, face growing bright red. 

“I wasn’t asleep,” Shouyou’s voice sounded scratchy like he was sleeping. “Kenma,” He reached out and touched Kenma’s arm, “I want to kiss.” 

Kenma obliged. He leaned into the kiss, climbing on top of Shouyou. Kenma held Shouyou’s face in his hands. He opened his mouth into the kiss, feeling Shoyou’s tongue against his. Shouyou held him by the waist, fingers digging tightly into his skin. Kenma felt aroused being this close to Shouyou. 

In between kisses Kenma asked, “Do you want to try something?” 

Shouyou pulled away from the kiss, blinking up at him. He caught himself with his mouth open, snapping it shut. He nodded. 

Kenma slid off of Shouyou and crawled to his nightstand. His entire body felt like it was on fire from embarrassment. He knew the towel had rode up his backside. Kenma reminded himself that it was just Shouyou. And Shouyou liked him and wouldn’t laugh at him for wanting this. The Shouyou he knew would be open with him if it made him uncomfortable. 

Slowly, he opened the drawer. Kenma felt like he was crossing the point of no return. He pulled out the condoms and lube. Taking a deep breath in he turned back around to show Shouyou. 

Shouyou stared wide eyed at the box and bottle in his hand. He couldn’t keep his mouth closed at this. Kenma was starting to mentally freak out. Shouyou didn’t want this, he thought. It’s moving too fast, he chastised himself. 

After way too long, Shouyou finally closed his mouth and shook his head. “Really?” He asked. 

Kenma moved back to him, practically shoving the items into Shouyou’s chest. “Only if you want to,” He looked everywhere except at Shouyou. 

“I do want to, but” Out of the corner of Kenma’s eye he could see Shouyou looking at the lube, “I’ve never even tried fingers before.” 

Kenma chanced a look at Shouyou, “I have.” He quickly looked away. 

Shouyou went quiet. Kenma turned back to him and watched as he processed that information. 

“So you would,” Shouyou gulped, “bottom?” 

Kenma felt like he would absolutely melt right there. Every muscle in his body wanted to deny what he just confessed to. He nodded. 

“That’s so sexy, Kenma.” Shouyou kissed him again. 

Kenma let Shouyou lay him down. He pressed his hips against his. There wasn’t a big barrier between them with Kenma in a towel and Shouyou in his underwear. Kenma felt his heart speed up feeling all of Shouyou against him. He breathed in feeling Shouyou’s hard cock rub against him. 

Kenma wrapped his arms around Shouyou, “I can show you how.” 

Shouyou kissed the tip of his nose. Leaving a trail of kisses, he moved down Kenma’s body. Kenma watched Shouyou kiss his nipple, licking it. He gasped when Shouyou’s teeth grazed over the sensitive flesh. Kissing down, Shouyou locked eyes with him before kissing his belly button. His fingers played with the towel around Kenma’s hips. His erection showing through the fabric. 

Kenma nodded and Shouyou removed it, kissing down. Kenma saw the moment of hesitation. The pause before taking Kenma into his mouth. Kenma let out soft moans, curling his toes at the sensation. 

Everything felt warm around him and on him. He could feel his stomach tighten. Shouyou moved his tongue, pumping his mouth on his dick. Kenma felt like his heart was going to pound out of his chest. He placed a hand over his heart and another in the sheets.

All he could think about was his boyfriend. Kenma had a boyfriend and he was currently sucking him off. The warm heat of Shouyou’s mouth encompassed Kenma. He could feel his stomach tighten and his thighs tensed up. He tried hard not to squeeze his thighs against Shouyou’s head. Kenma moved his hand from the sheets and found Shouyou’s hair. His fingers caught onto the knots in Shouyou’s curls. Kenma tightened his grip on the back of his head. 

Shouyou moved down and gagged, pulling off he coughed. 

Kenma was pulled back into reality, "Are you okay?" He urged Shouyou back up to his face. 

Nodding, Shouyou kissed him, "You made that look so easy." 

Kenma kissed his forehead. Looking into Shouyou's eyes he tried reading his expression. A quiet Shouyou wasn't always a good thing. "What's wrong?" Kenma asked. 

Tensing up, Shouyou let his concern show through, "I'm afraid of hurting you."

Kenma placed a hand on Shouyous cheek. He was so honest and fragile in a moment like this. It was amazing that he hadn't had his heart broken countless times. Kenma wasn't about to be the person to start. 

"You won't hurt me." You never hurt me, Kenma thought. "We can go slow," He reassured. 

Shouyou hugged him, placing his face against his neck. He breathed in and out, tickling Kenma with his breath. 

"I'm so happy," Shouyou's voice was muffled. 

Kenma kissed the side of his head, "Yeah?" 

"But I'm nervous," Shouyou admitted. He looked back into Kenma's eyes. 

Kenma placed Shouyou's hand over his heart, "Me too." 

They breathed together, enjoying taking up each others space. Shouyou opened his mouth and closed it. He repeated the motion and Kenma gave him the quiet to try and come up with words to say. 

"You'll tell me if it hurts?" Shouyou finally asked. 

"I trust you." 

Shouyou snorted, "I've only ever been trusted on the court." He smiled, "I'm really excited." 

Kenma kissed him and reached for the lube. Shouyou sat up and watched kenma open the bottle. He reached his hand out for Shouyou to grab. 

That's when he had a thought. Carefully, Kenma brought Shouyou's fingers into his mouth. Shouyou didn't turn away or blink. Kenma sucked on his index and middle finger. Kenma pulled away leaving a trail of saliva. He poured a generous amount of lube onto Shouyous fingers, massaging it in. 

Laying in his back he pressed his foot against Shouyou's upper thigh. His toes grazing Shouyou's hard on through his shorts. He felt shy and embarrassed, but he did trust Shouyou. He trusted him completely. He trusted that Shouyou would treat him with care. 

"Just one first," He instructed. 

Slowly, Shouyou eased a finger into him. Kenma was nervous, clenching around the finger. He breathed out and relaxed allowing Shouyou to push all the way in. Shouyou moved in and out, curling his finger. Kenma spread his legs further apart allowing Shouyou to move closer to him. 

Panting, Kenma said, "Another." 

Shouyou pressed a second finger into him. Kenma could feel the stretch and squeezed his eyes shut. He had to remember to breathe. It was only two fingers, he reminded himself. 

Shouyou's fingers felt different compared to his. They were wider, stretching him out more than he could with just two fingers. 

"Scissor them to-" Shouyou followed his instruction before Kenma finished the sentence. Kenma let out a strained cry. 

He felt a hand on the back of his leg, lifting it over Shouyou's shoulder. Opening his eyes he saw Shouyou watching his fingers slide inside of Kenma. He felt the fingers curl inside of him. Kenma jerked his hips up letting out a moan. Shouyou repeated the motion. 

"Can I… do another?" Shouyou hadn't stopped blushing since they started. At that moment he looked entirely flushed. 

Kenma nodded, groaning at the slow stretch. He reached down holding the base of his dick. He felt like he was going to come from just being fingered. 

Shouyou moved Kenma’s hand away. He replaced it with his hand. Pumping him until Kenma let out a particularly loud moan. He came on Shouyou's hand and on his stomach. 

"Are you okay?" Shouyou kissed his leg. 

Kenma was distracted by the way Shouyou was still moving his fingers inside of him. Kenma nodded. Everything felt extra sensitive. He was overwhelmed in a good way. 

Shouyou moved his leg back down and leaned in to kiss Kenma. Wrapping his legs around Shouyou's waist, Kenma felt the sensation of the new position. 

Shouyou made out with him and fingered him. Kenma moaned into his mouth. It wasn't much longer before he was hard again. 

Pulling back, Shouyou reached for the box of condoms. Kenma groaned feeling the fingers pull out of him. Shouyou was having trouble opening the box so Kenma took it from him and opened it. 

"Do you want me to?" Kenma asked. Shouyou nodded and removed his shorts. Kenma sat up and carefully removed the condom. He gave Shouyou a few jerks before rolling it onto him. He handed Shouyou the bottle of lube. 

Shouyou understood, taking the bottle and poured it onto himself. Kenma jerked him off through the condom. 

"Ah!" Shouyou grabbed his wrist, "I'll come if you do that." 

Kenma smiled and kissed him. "It might be easier if," Kenma paused, "I turn around." 

"Oh, okay." Shouyou watched as he got on his hands and knees. 

Kenma felt completely exposed. It was uncomfortable feeling so vulnerable. Kenma felt Shouyou's warm hands on his ass, spreading him open. Shouyou pressed himself against Kenma. His dick pressing against his hole. Shouyou pressed the tip in and Kenma felt the pressure. Kenma could feel himself stretching to hold Shouyou. 

"Slowly," Kenma reminded. 

Shouyou was excruciatingly slow. He pressed into him pausing at every breath Kenma let out, waiting for him. Kenma's knees shook. He could barely hold himself up. Shouyou continued to move into him until he was entirely stretched out. 

Shouyou leaned over him, kissing his back. Kenma could hear him trying to control his breathing. Shouyou pulled out at a slow pace. He let out a groan. He held onto Kenma's hips as he pressed back in. Kenma could feel his fingernails digging into Kenma’s hips. He repeated the motion at a faster pace, sending a wave of pleasure down Kenma's spine. Kenma adjusted to the position and found more pleasure than pain. Shouyou was panting above him as he fucked into him. 

"Kenma," He breathed out. "I---" Shouyou pressed back in. His dick twitched inside of him. Shouyou's fingers tightened on his waist as he came inside of Kenma. 

Kenma felt warm inside. Shouyou pulled out making him feel empty. He rolled back over, wanting to see Shouyou. 

Shouyou took that as an invitation to suck him off. Kenma's head was fuzzy. He gripped onto Shouyou's hair as Shouyou took him all in. He watched Shouyou through blurry eyes. He squeezed them shut as he came into Shouyou's mouth. 

He didn’t realize his eyes were watering with tears. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hands before Shouyou noticed. Shouyou moved back up and kissed his cheek. Kenma blinked up at him and kissed him on the mouth. 

Shouyou smiled into the kiss. “Kenma,” he whispered. 

“Hm?” 

“Kenma,” He said into the kiss. 

“Shouyou.” 

“Yeah?” He placed their foreheads together. 

“Can we clean up?” Kenma grimaced. He felt weird and sticky. And he felt empty without having Shouyou in him. 

Shouyou laughed, “Yeah.” 

He stood up and Kenma tried to follow. His knees gave out on him and his hips ached. Kenma stumbled grabbing onto Shouyou’s arm. He crawled back into bed and laid down on his stomach. 

“Did you want me to do everything?” Kenma could hear Shouyou trying to cover up his laugh. 

Kenma shoved his face into the pillow and nodded. He listened to Shouyou run water. Everything felt surreal, but he had physical reminder of what they just did. He felt like he hadn’t stopped blushing all night. He groaned into the pillow. 

Shouyou returned pressing a cool water bottle against his cheek. Kenma peeked at him and hummed. He rolled onto his back and spread out. 

“I’m starting to think you bottomed so you wouldn’t have to put effort into it,” Shouyou joked. 

Kenma closed his eyes. He felt exhausted. His entire body ached and he was still covered in come. His entire belly was sticky and the sheets weren't much better. 

Shouyou sat next to him and rubbed and washcloth over him, “Are you really in that much pain?” 

Opening his eyes, Kenma saw Shouyou looking concerned at him. He reached up to touch his face. “Shouyou looks cute,” Kenma said out loud. He paused, eyes widening. He didn’t know why he said that. 

Shouyou smiled, “Wanna take another bath?” 

Kenma nodded. He was startled by Shouyou picking him up bridal style. Shouyou carried him into the bathroom where he already had the bath set up. He put him down and Kenma stepped into the tub. Shouyou left the room leaving him with his thoughts. He listened to Shouyou change the sheets and run the washing machine.

Kenma closed his eyes, silently reminding himself to stay awake. He rinsed his body and cleaned off. It was easier to stand after the warm bath, but he still felt weak. 

With a towel around his waist he walked back into the room. Shouyou was laying down under the covers. Kenma’s cat was on top of the covers curled up at Shouyou’s feet. Turning off the light, Kenma put on underwear and crawled into bed. Shouyou curled up next to him and kissed his cheek. 

Kenma pulled the covers over their heads. It felt like they had spent so long in their own little world and Kenma wanted to keep that feeling. He watched Shouyou waiting until his breathing evened out. It wasn’t long before he was snoring softly. 

In the quiet of the night, Kenma kissed his forehead. “Shouyou,” He checked to make sure Shouyou was really asleep, “I’m really happy.” When he didn’t respond, Kenma closed his eyes and went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay! and we are here finally. It's been so long.


	8. Bars and skirts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma is a weird drunk

Kenma didn’t wake up until noon the next day. Which was not what he wanted considering it was his full last day with Shouyou before he went home. A part of Kenma wanted him to stay and live with him forever. But Kenma knew that wasn’t logical for the time being.

Kenma thought about getting out of bed. His hips ached, but Kenma found himself liking it. It made him start to feel a little aroused thinking about the night. After sitting around in bed on his phone he finally decided to get up. 

There was no sound throughout the house meaning Shouyou and Kuroo weren't home. He went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. His cheek was red from sleeping on it. And his hair was a mess. He brushed his hair and checked his face over. He ran his hands over his face and down his throat. Everything felt real and not real at the same time.

Kenma looked down at his body. He wrapped his fingers around his hips, lining them up with the bruises from Shouyou. His entire lower back was tender. He focused on standing, his feet grounded on the fuzzy bath mat. And the way his fingers pressed into the bruises causing the slightest amount of pain.

"It's real," He said out loud. Either to himself or no one, he wasn't sure. He put on a shirt and left the bathroom.

Kenma walked into the living room, not caring that he was still in his underwear. He laid face down on the couch wrapping a blanket around him. Turning on the TV he watched a game show he found. It was something to give him background noise. Kenma closed his eyes, still feeling groggy. He was about to go to sleep but the front door opened. 

Shouyou and Kuroo were talking loudly. They carried in bags of groceries. Shouyou was laughing at something Kuroo said. Kenma smiled listening to that laugh. They noticed Kenma on the couch and Kuroo winked at him. Shouyou dug through the bags and pulled out some snacks. He hurried over to sit next to Kenma. Not about to get up, Kenma lifted his head to place it on Shouyou's lap. 

"How are you today, Kenma?" Kuroo asked as he put away groceries. 

Kenma just hummed against Shouyou's thigh. Shouyou began rubbing his head. Kenma closed his eyes. 

"Sore?" Kuroo's voice was teasing. 

Kenma opened his eyes and blinked up at Shouyou. He just shrugged, "I didn't tell him much." 

Kenma didn't know what much was. He groaned and covered his face. He felt something warm on his lower back. He turned to look and saw a heating pad. 

"Trust me," Kuroo said, "this will help a lot." 

Kenma lowered his head back down onto Shouyou's lap. Shouyou carded his fingers through Kenma's hair. Closing his eyes Kenma felt like he could go back to sleep. 

"Kenma you sleep more than the cat." Kuroo snickered, "You'll be out of a human pillow soon, huh?" 

"Yeah, it's my last full day here before I leave. We should do something fun." Shouyou brushed hair out of Kenma's face. 

"Sleeping," Kenma said. 

His entire being felt tired. He just wanted to rest on Shouyou all day. Hold him and never let go. Kenma felt selfish, but Shouyou was one of his favorite people. 

"Maybe Kuroo and I can hang out so my boyfriend can sleep," Shouyou poked Kenma's cheek. Kenma lazily slapped his hand away. 

"Boyfriend?" Kuroo sat on the edge of the couch, "Did my little Kenma commit to something?" 

Kenma covered his ears. 

Though muffled, Kenma still heard Kuroo say, "We should go out to celebrate." 

"Out?" Shouyou asked. 

"Nothing like partying on a Sunday," Kuroo laughed, "we can go to Arty Farty." 

Kenma didn't have to look to know Shouyou's eyes were doing that sparkling thing he did when excited, "What's that?" He asked. 

"Bar," Kenma said.

"Oh," Shouyou's voice sounded deflated. The hand on Kenma's head stopped moving. 

Kenma sat up, the heating pad slid down his body. He kept a hand on Shouyou's thigh, "We don't have to go if you don't want to."

"No!" Shouyou said with too much enthusiasm, "I mean I wanna go. It sounds fun."

Kuroo noticed the change in Shouyou too, "If that's not your thing we can just do something here." 

Shouyou shook his head furiously, "I wanna go." 

Kenma was wary of the idea.Not wanting to worry Shouyou he just nodded, "Okay." 

He made eye contact with Kuroo who had the same uncertain look. "Well I'm gonna rest up before then. Hope you brought something to wear out, Shorty." 

Shouyou laughed. Kenma tried to read his body language. He analyzed the way his eyebrows kept scrunching together. And the way his fingers were pressed a little too tightly into his thigh. Kenma placed his hand on top. Shouyou relaxed under the touch. 

Kenma laid back down. Shouyou picked up the remote and looked for something to watch. He left it on a cartoon and continued to run his fingers through Kenma's hair. Kenma rolled over onto his back. The heating pad eased most of the pain, his muscles felt relaxed.

He watched Shouyou's face as he watched the movie. Shouyou was gentle, rubbing his temples and scratching his head. His hand drifted lower past Kenma's collar bone and under his shirt. 

Kenma closed his eyes feeling Shouyou's fingers drift down over his nipple. He let out an airy gasp when he squeezed his nipple between two fingers, rubbing his fingers together. The heating pad was under him warming him. And Shouyou playing with his nipples was turning him on. 

Opening his eyes, Kenma saw Shouyou was still focused on the TV. But his hand was moving over to the other nipple. He delicately swirled his finger around it. Kenma bit his lower lip. He wanted to keep surprising Shouyou. 

Rolling back over to his stomach Kenma's face was in front of Shouyou's crotch. Kenma smiled, feeling Shouyou's hand now on his back. He mouthed the outline of Shouyou's hard-on through the pants. The texture was rough in his mouth. Shouyou was giving him small encouraging breaths. 

Kenma unbuttoned Shouyous pants, rolling down his underwear to expose him. His wide eyes looked up to see Shouyou watching him, "Keep watching TV." 

Kenma pulled the blanket over his head and went back to work. There was something exciting about the possibility of getting caught doing something in an open space. It was anxiety producing but the arousal Kenma got from it was stronger. 

Shouyou's hand traced circles on his back. Kenma took Shouyou into his mouth. He went slow at first, tasting precum on his tongue. He moved back up and kissed and licked the tip. He moved back down, licking and kissing his balls. Kenma smiled at Shouyou's muffled pants and moans. He probably had to cover his mouth to not be so loud. Kenma held back his laughter. 

Kenma sucked Shouyou off. Shouyou's hand moved further down his spine, tickling him as he went. Kenma brought his knees in, raising his butt up. That seemed to be what Shouyou wanted. His hand found Kenma's behind and he squeezed his ass. Kenma moved faster, sliding up and down Shouyou's dick. He moved back up to the tip,licking the underside. 

Shouyou's fingers made their way into his underwear. He rubbed Kenma's butt, slowly moving towards his entrance.

Kenma kissed down and back up before taking Shouyou in at a faster pace. Shouyou was panting louder, even though it was still muffled. Kenma let out a small moan when Shouyou pressed the tip of his finger into him. Slowly, Shouyou pressed the finger in. It was a little dry, the friction making Kenma moan on Shouyou's dick. Shouyou continued to finger him as he used his mouth on Shouyou. 

"Wait," Shouyou's voice cracked. 

Kenma peeked up from the blanket, "You okay?" He asked. 

"Yeah, just," Shouyou was bright red, "I wanna see you." 

Kenma smiled. Shouyou was sweet, he thought. 

"Sit on my lap," Shouyou instructed. 

Kenma took his underwear off and climbed on top of Shouyou. Spreading his legs apart so that he could straddle Shouyou. He moved close enough to where their dicks were touching. Shouyou tried to wrap his hand over both of them, but couldn't past the tip. He let out a frustrated groan. 

Kenma took Shouyou into his hand. He then guided Shouyou's hand onto him. Kenma pumped Shouyou and Shouyou followed his lead. Reaching his other hand around, Shouyou slipped his finger back inside of him. Kenma moaned a little too loud. He covered his mouth in shock. 

Shouyou leaned in to kiss him. Kenma felt overwhelmed by the sensations. His hand erratically pumped Shouyou until climax. Shouyou moaned, his finger curling and moving inside of him. Kenma shuddered and felt his entire body tingle when Shouyou brushed against the small bundle of nerves inside. Kenma rocked on Shouyou's finger as Shouyou pumped him to orgasm. 

Kenma kissed wildly, wrapping his arms around Shouyou's neck. He was careful in keeping his dirtied hand away from their bodies. Shouyou pulled out and away from kenma, wrapping Kenma into a tight hug.

Shouyou kissed down to Kenma's neck. He kissed and sucked, licking the bruised skin when he was done. They pulled apart and smiled at each other. Their smiles turned into laughter. Kenma felt simple. With their relationship now defined, Kenma was expecting a big change. But here they were laughing after doing something ridiculous. 

Thoughts of love bounced around in Kenma's mind. He shook them away and got up to clean up. 

They rinsed off their hands and cleaned up. The rest of the afternoon was spent in post orgasmic bliss. They played video games together and Kenma listened to Shouyou talk. He asked a lot of questions like:

"Where would you travel to if you could go anywhere right now?" And, "What would you do if Godzilla was real?" 

Kenma felt light and happy. He liked how he never had to try too hard for Shouyou. He never said more than he wanted in most cases, but with Shouyou it was like the words just fell out of his mouth. 

Kenma was happy being with Shouyou. He could get lost in Shouyou. They did end up losing track of time. 

Kuroo came out from his room yawning, "I feel like I'm gonna have to sanitize or just burn that couch." 

Kenma turned bright red, "You've done worse." 

Kuroo laughed and went to the kitchen, "wanna get fast food?" 

Kenma hummed, looking over to see Shouyou's reaction. 

"Sounds good," Shouyou said. 

"Go get ready kids," Kuroo went back into his room, "get cute!" He yelled out. 

Shouyou looked at Kenma, "You wouldn't happen to have some clothes I can borrow?" 

Kenma sighed and saved the game before turning it off. They went to his bedroom and Kenma dug through his clothes. 

"Kuroo gets me clothes as gifts all the time. He wants me to 'explore' my fashion choices." Kenma explained. 

He threw a variety of pants, crop tops, sweaters, and shirts with interesting designs. From the pile he picked out the comfiest things. It wasn't like he hadn't tried any of the clothes. It just wasn't what Kenma considered everyday clothes. 

Kenma pulled out green and blue plaid pants. He found a green button up with weird circular designs all over, and grabbed a blue cardigan from his closet. 

Shouyou looked through the pile of clothes. He picked up one of the crop tops. It had a minimalistic plaid design to it. "Have you worn this?" Shouyou asked.

"I've worn everything Kuroo has gotten me," He dug deeper into his draws and pulled out a high waisted skirt, "Or at least tried them on." 

"You're so cool, Kenma!" 

"They're just clothes," Kenma said. But he knew where Shouyou was coming from. Shouyou was from a different, more closed in part. Whereas Kenma had the luxury of being raised in Tokyo with friends and family who expressed different parts of their life openly. 

"You'd look cute in anything." Kenma blushed at Shouyou's words. 

"You could wear that," Kenma looked down, "you would look… cute." 

Shouyou began to stutter, "No! No- I could never. I mean maybe, but, I just," he stopped talking. 

Kenma turned back to Shouyou. He was staring intensely at the skirt in his hand. Kenma analyzed his face, tried to read his emotions. "You could try it on," Kenma settled on saying. "Just for yourself. I could leave the room." 

Kenma could see Shouyou register the words Kenma just said. Shouyou held the skirt up closer to his face. 

"Can you… stay?" Shouyou asked. 

Kenma nodded and sat on the bed. He glanced away as Shouyou changed. 

"How does it look?" 

Kenma smiled at Shouyou. The skirt was pulled up to his waist, but it still settled around his knees. Shouyou awkwardly shifted his feet. He smoothed out the skirt and couldn't stand still. 

"You look good," Kenma said. 

Shouyou stopped moving and smiled at Kenma. Shouyou walked slowly over to Kenma. He stood in between his legs. Kenma rubbed his hands on Shouyou's thighs. Shouyou played with Kenma's hair, brushing it back.

"What if I just wore this and we didn't go out," Shouyou kissed him. 

"Do you not wanna go?" 

Shouyou's movements were stiff. He laughed awkwardly and shook his head, "I wanna have fun with Kenma!" 

He ended up not wearing it out, but Kenma was happy Shouyou got a chance to try it on. Kenma admired Shouyou's excitement to wearing a crop top after stating, "I didn't train for years to not show off my abs."

"You guys look queer," Kuroo said as they put on their shoes. 

Kenma rolled his eyes, but smiled. 

They walked and picked up fast food before getting on the train. Shouyou was buzzing with energy chatting wildly and laughing a little too loud for a public space. Kuroo kept him entertained while Kenma was glued to his phone. 

They made it to the club and Shouyou became more nervous energy than excited. Kenma grabbed his hand, giving him a reassuring squeeze. Shouyou let him lead them to the bar. Kuroo ordered them drinks, smiling a little too much at the bartender. 

Kenma sipped his drink and watched as more people went to the dance floor. Shouyou was finished with his first drink when he began leaning more towards Kenma. 

"Hey," Shouyou had to almost scream over the music, "is this a gay bar?" 

Kenma nodded, finishing his drink. Kuroo ordered them a round of shots, something Kenma was not happy about. 

Shouyou bounced on his toes as he watched them pour the tequila. Kuroo downed his in one go. Kenma watched Shouyou mimic him. Some slid down his chin. Shouyou made a face and stuck out his tongue. Kenma smiled and took his shot. 

"Disgusting, right?" Kuroo laughed, slapping Shouyou's back. 

Kenma ordered them a sweeter drink to wash the straight alcohol from their mouths. The not tipsy him would have gone with water. But between the crowds and Shouyou's energy he felt a little reckless. 

Shouyou was quick to finish his drink. Sometime after they lost Kuroo. Shouyou was staring at the crowd of people dancing. 

Kenma took a deep breath in and reached his hand out, "Did you want to dance?"

Shouyou nodded and took his hand. Shouyou was a ball of energy. Kenma rocked with the music and felt awkward and warm in the crowd. But Shouyou clung to him and rubbed against him in a way that should be considered illegal. 

Kenma could feel the alcohol running through him. Shouyou, not one to drink, was red in the face and laughing. He leaned in close to Kenma, lips brushing over his. 

Sometime in the night Kuroo found his way back to them. Kenma let him and Shouyou dance together. Kenma felt exhausted from being around too many people and too much noise at once. 

He sat on a stool at the bar, drinking a little too much than he should. Shouyou caught his eye and waved from his spot on the dance floor with Kuroo. Through blurry eyes Kenma watched Shouyou grind against Kuroo. It was funny, really, how uncoordinated Shouyou was. 

He must have gotten more drinks, Kenma thought. 

Kenma was sipping on his fourth or sixth drink when he noticed a stranger brushing up against Shouyou. He kept his gaze on the stranger pressing too close against his boyfriend. Shouyou moved closer to Kuroo who was too drunk to realize what was happening. 

The stranger placed a hand on Shouyou's hip. Kenma downed the rest of his drink and moved onto the dance floor. He pushed himself between Shouyou and the stranger. He draped his arms on Shouyou. 

"Shouyou, I wanna go home." Kenma glared at the stranger who backed off. 

A hand was placed on Kenma's back and he jumped at the contact.

"Woah! Let's go, you're wasted," Kuroo said. 

Kenma clung to his boyfriend and best friend as they walked out of the club. He stumbled over his feet on the sidewalk. 

"How much did you drink?" Kuroo caught him. 

Kenma waved his arm, pushing away from his friend. "It was loud in there," Kenma explained. It made perfect sense to him. It was loud, watching Shouyou was fun, and the bartender kept giving him drinks. He had a vague memory of the bartender telling him he was cute. 

"Shouyou," Kenma leaned against him. 

Shouyou blushed, side eyeing Kuroo. 

"Shouyou," Kenma stopped in the street and walked in front of Shouyou. He brought his hands to Shouyou's cheeks and squeezed them together. Kenma let out a laugh, "Shouyou is so cute." 

Kuroo gasped, "Drunk Kenma is flirty!" 

“Kuroo is jealous because he’s not as cute,” Kenma stage whispered to Shouyou.

Kenma sat down on the ground. He laid back and spread out like a starfish. His entire body felt light and things were starting to spin and blur. 

"And too carefree," Shouyou laughed.

"Shouyou.” 

"Kenma," He smiled and leaned over him. 

Kenma’s cheeks were heated from the alcohol in his system. He could feel his lips were chapped and dry. Shouyou’s lips were usually soft. Kenma licked his lips thinking about them. 

"Carry me." 

“What?” Shouyou was giggling. 

Kenma felt light headed. He had absolutely no filter to stop the words flowing from his mouth, “I want you to kiss me and carry me.” 

“Kenma, I will kiss you and carry you if it means we can go home.” Kuroo said. 

Despite his words Kuroo helped Shouyou entertain him. He reached down to pull him up. Shouyou picked him up piggy back style. Kenma kicked his legs as they walked making Shouyou trip. 

Kuroo laughed, "You need to stay still, Kenma." 

He pouted and pressed his face into the back of Shouyou's neck, “Kuroo is mean.” 

He placed a kiss on Shouyou’s neck. And then another one. "Shouyou," Kenma said between kisses. "I got jealous." 

"Of Kuroo?" 

Kenma wrapped his arms tighter around Shouyou. He slyly glanced over to Kuroo who was looking at him, confused. "No, Kuroo is my best friend he wouldn’t try anything with you." Kenma said, "I got mad at that person who touched you."

"Oh…" Shouyou tensed up at the thought. 

Kuroo stopped walking. He watched them from a few steps ahead. 

“I’ve never been to a bar,” Shouyou explained. “Like, I’ve been invited to some. But training always kept me busy. And following such a strict regimen I never tried alcohol.” 

His cheeks were flushed red. He readjusted his hold on Kenma, making sure he was positioned on his back. Kenma continued to kiss his neck, “I’ve never been to a gay bar so it was just different.” 

Kenma pulled away from kissing the back of Shouyou’s neck, “Do you like boys?” 

Kuroo laughed. 

“Kenma,” Shouyou said, “I’m like really bisexual and I like you a lot.” Shouyou was doing that thing he did when he became overwhelmed with feelings. Kenma noticed the way he felt the need to ramble. 

Kenma kicked his legs out and struggled to stay still. Kuroo steadied their weight when Shouyou stumbled. “Thanks,” Shouyou turned to Kuroo. He looked at Kuroo as if they were speaking to each other with their eyes. 

Kenma felt a little jealous. He voiced it, “I’m the only one that gets to see Shouyou’s expressions.” 

Both Shouyou and Kuroo laughed. 

“What does that mean?” Shouyou asked as they stepped onto the last train of the night. 

Kuroo sat down and watched them, amused. “Yeah, Kenma, what are you talking about?” 

Kenma sat in the seat and held his head in his hands. “I’m drunk,” Kenma’s world was spinning. He had too much at the bar and now it was all catching up to him. He regretted laughing at Shouyou at Disney. This felt like karmic revenge for that. 

Once they were off their last train and on the walk home, Kenma bent over to throw up. Shouyou rubbed his back. Kuroo spoke soft words to him, “It’s okay,” and “You’re almost home.” 

As he walked home, Kenma felt this sense of dread. He was feeling sick still from all of the alcohol. But Shouyou was leaving in under twelve hours and he wanted more time. 

Kenma, tipsy, stumbled into the house. He kicked off his shoes and listened to Kuroo make them tea. He climbed onto Shouyou’s lap on the couch, straddling him. 

“Shouyou,” Kenma drunkenly leaned into Shouyou’s space. 

Shouyou brushed his nose against Kenma’s, “Yeah?” 

Kenma leaned in to kiss him. Shouyou’s hands found their way onto the back of Kenma’s head. He combed his fingers through Kenma’s hair and pulled away. 

“You okay?” Shouyou’s hands dropped around Kenma’s waist. 

Kenma closed his eyes and dragged his hands over his face. He felt dizzy. Tears threatened to come out.

He felt lonely. 

Kuroo pressed a warm mug into the back of his hand. Kenma grabbed a hold of it and held it. Gripping tightly onto the cup of tea, Kenma counted to ten. 

Once the counting was done he opened his eyes. He held the warm cup of chamomile tea in his hands. He was still sitting on Shouyou’s lap. Shouyou hadn’t moved his hands away from Kenma’s waist. He had a firm grip on Kenma, eyes watching as Kenma took a slow sip of tea. 

“Are you okay?” Shouyou asked again. 

Kuroo had left the room, Kenma wasn’t sure when he left. 

He laid against Shouyou’s chest. “I feel dizzy,” He said. 

Shouyou held him until the feeling passed. 

Kenma was feeling extra vulnerable. He couldn’t fall asleep in the position he was in. And Shouyou was full of anxious energy. He was shaking his leg and looking around the room. Setting his mug down on the side table, Kenma brushed his hand over Shouyou’s cheek. 

Shouyou closed his eyes and placed his hand over Kenma’s. He opened his eyes and stared longingly at Kenma. 

“I miss you,” Kenma said. 

Shouyou snorted, “I’m still here.” 

Kenma was quiet for a long time. He turned his head away, dropping the hand on Shouyou’s cheek. He felt like crying and he hated it.

“Kenma,” Shouyou reached for Kenma’s chin. He gently lifted Kenma’s head. “I’m still here,” Shouyou kissed his forehead. 

Kenma could laugh at the situation. It was strange to be comforted by Shouyou. He felt useless. Kenma leaned deeper into the kiss, but Shouyou pulled away. 

“Let’s go to bed,” Shouyou said against his lips. 

Kenma felt childish. He wanted to tell Shouyou no. Time was limited. Soon they would go back to their lives. And Shouyou would be off training more and he would go back to his busy life. And they wouldn’t see each other for months. Kenma wanted to hold on forever. 

He wrapped his arms around Shouyou as Shouyou lifted him up. He let himself be carried to bed and laid down. Kenma kicked off his pants and Shouyou helped pull off his shirt. 

“I don’t wanna have sex,” Kenma starfished onto his back. 

Shouyou was changing, pulling clothes from his suitcase, “We won’t.” 

Kenma hummed and rolled over to give Shouyou space. Shouyou laid down next to him on the bed. He wrapped his arms around Kenma. Shouyou’s feet were cold and tickled Kenma’s. 

They let the silence drift over them. Kenma listened to Shouyou’s breathing. Soon it became soft snores that filled the empty space. Kenma felt restless and tired at the same time. In his sleep, Shouyou moved closer to him. 

Kenma tried to match Shouyou’s breathing. Once he was sure Shouyou was asleep, Kenma whispered, “Shouyou.” 

He was met with Shouyou’s breath hot on the back of his neck. 

“I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> probably 1 more chapter after this? 
> 
> kenma is a flirty drunk is my weird hc. not being shy around shouyou and kuroo just enhances the flirtation mode


	9. Love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma has to say bye

Kenma rolled over in bed listening to the sound of the shower running. Kenma stared up at the ceiling. His head ached and his mouth was dry from over drinking. He was feeling a wave of dread knowing he would have to see Shouyou off soon. His entire body was refusing to get out of bed. 

He allowed himself a few more moments to wallow in his personal pity party. He turned onto his side and checked his phone to see what time it was. He had a little over an hour left with Shouyou. He scrolled through his unread messages from his group chat.

Shouyou walked back into the room with a towel around his waist. Kenma reached out and groaned. 

Shouyou leaned in and sat on the bed next to him, “You look so not cool.” 

Kenma covered his face. He didn’t feel cool. He felt like the uncoolest person ever. He could barely remember what he said or did. But according to the messages Kuroo sent he embarrassed himself. 

“Kenma,” Shouyou shook his arm, “It’s my last few hours with you. You can’t sit in bed the entire time.” 

“I can do whatever I want,” Kenma lowered his arms. He glared at Shouyou challenging him to respond. 

Shouyou wasn’t phased by his glare which just solidified the fact he looked like crap. Kenma sighed, “I feel awful.” He covered his face again. 

“Kenma,” Shouyou poked his arm. “Kenma,” He tried again. 

“Shouyou.” 

“Want me to suck you off?” 

Kenma peeked out from behind his arm. Shouyou’s face was bright red but he was smiling down at him. Kenma nodded, feeling his face heat up. 

Shouyou was slow, still learning Kenma’s body. He worked his way down Kenma’s body, hands grazing his sides. Kenma took a sharp breath in as Shouyou fingers tickled his hips. Kenma kept his arms over his face and lifted his hips up to let Shouyou pull his pants down. 

Kenma sighed when Shouyou put his hand on him. He squeezed his eyes shut and panted. He felt Shouyou’s mouth around him. He welcomed the distraction. Shouyou’s hands rubbed down to his thighs, fingers tightly squeezing them. Kenma lowered his arms and placed his hands on the sheets. 

He gasped feeling Shouyou’s tongue move on him. He reached down to Shouyou’s hand feeling his body tense up. Kenma hummed, trying to hold his hips in place. Shouyou held his hand as he came into his mouth.

Shouyou crawled back up to him and kissed the tip of his nose. Kenma closed his eyes breathing Shouyou in. He wrapped his arms around him, holding Shouyou on top of him. 

“Come walk me to the train station,” Shouyou whispered. 

Kenma didn’t unravel himself from Shouyou. He held him in place. The longer he stayed that way the less likely Shouyou was like to leave, he reasoned. Kenma counted to ten and then released his hold on him. 

He rolled out of bed and pulled on old sweats and a sweater. Shouyou had packed up his stuff and was ready to go. Kenma frowned at how fast he managed to do that. Soon Shouyou would be out conquering his dreams and Kenma would be back at work. It had only been a week together yet it felt like a lifetime. 

Kenma was slow to put on his shoes. Shouyou restlessly paced and double checked if he had everything. Kenma caught his attention, holding the knob to the door. They looked at each other for a moment before Kenma kissed him. 

Shouyou wrapped his arms around him. Kenma deepened the kiss, pushing Shouyou against the wall. He heard the thud of Shouyou dropping his bags. They made out in the entryway. Shouyou’s fingers wrapping themselves into Kenma’s hair. Kenma pressed himself against Shouyou. 

Shouyou kissed down his chin. He pressed his face into Kenma’s neck, “Bwah! I’m gonna miss you.”

Kenma hummed and held onto Shouyou for a moment longer, “Let’s go.”

Shouyou gathered his bags and they left. Shouyou and Kenma talked the entire walk. They’re hands brushed against each other the entire walk. Shouyou shared his excitement about seeing his family and his old teammates. And Kenma talked about how Kuroo was probably going to drag him out of the house to meet up with friends. 

They eventually reached the station. Shouyou didn’t move his hand away from Kenma’s side and Kenma didn’t budge either. Shouyou looked around and leaned in to kiss Kenma’s cheek. 

Kenma blushed and looked around the station. People were around, but didn’t notice the small movement. Kenma looked at Shouyou’s shaky hand on his ticket. Kenma touched Shouyou’s hand and he stopped clutching onto the ticket like his life depended on it. 

Shouyou became teary eyed, “I’m gonna miss you.” 

Kenma smiled at him, “Me too.” 

Looking at the time he saw he had extra time. He grabbed Shouyou’s hand and dragged him away. They found a secluded corner and Kenma pulled him into a final kiss. Shouyou was hesitant to pull away.   
Kenma walked with him back over. He looked down at his feet, shoving his hands in his pockets. “Shouyou,” He could feel his cheeks heat up, “I had fun.” 

“I did too!” Shouyou laughed. “I’m gonna miss your cute blush,” He practically whined. 

Kenma hid his smile, “Get on you’re gonna miss your ride.” 

Shouyou stood in place. Kenma looked up at him and met his face. “Next time I see you it’ll be at an official match. So you better get ready to fork over some serious money for those tickets.” 

Kenma laughed, “Okay.” 

He smiled as Shouyou walked away. Shouyou paused before stepping on and turned around. “Oh, and Kenma,” He paused.

Kenma waited for Shouyou to speak again. 

“About last night…” Shouyou met his eyes, “I heard what you said.” He turned back around and got onto the train. 

Kenma slowly realized what Shouyou meant. His entire body felt warm. He could feel his heart about to burst out of his chest. Shouyou heard him. He heard him.

He stood at the station long after the train left. His phone went off in his pocket. He sighed and checked it to see it was a message from Shouyou. 

‘I might feel the same.’

Kenma slipped his phone back into his pocket. He left the station not really minding that his heart was going a little crazy. Kenma smiled the entire walk home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whomp. that's it? I guess. I might do an epilogue later on. But I wanna focus on my sugar daddy au
> 
> thanks for reading!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Spent over a week in the mental hospital and wrote over 50 pages of fanfic while all the nurses thought I was journaling my feelings.


End file.
